Everything is going to be Fine
by Nadarhem
Summary: When the Doctor crash lands with Clara on an unknown planet in an unknown dimension het thought he was just having a bad day. When he finds out it wasn't the Tardis that brought them there. He realises that this bad day may turn in a horrible day. When on an Patrol near Dol-Guldur Legolas finds two odd people who claim to be timetravelers he knows it's going to be a long walk home.
1. Everything is going to be fine

**Hello everybody! This is a story I'm writing in my vacation to amuse myself, and I decided it wouldn't hurt to share it with you guys! A few things to know before we start:**

**1. I'm dyslectic, so there will be spelling mistakes! (Although I do have someone beta-reading it for me)**

**2. English is not my first language, so you might find some odd words or sentences.**

**3. I have only watched the seasons with Matt Smith, so I probably won't talk about the other Doctors.**

**4: I don't own the Lord of the Rings series or Doctor Who, this story is not written for a profit.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_''You know when grown-ups tell you everything is going to be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?_

_Yes._

_Everything's going to be fine.''_

_-The 11th Doctor_

* * *

Somewhere in a universe far away, a lonely, blue telephone box floated through the void. Or atleast, it looked like a telephone box. But it actually was a timemachine. And it wasn't really lonely either. But it was blue.  
It belonged to a man, but not a man like most. Some call this man mad. Others say he is a hero, a genius. But everybody knows him by the same name. The Doctor.

And of course we all want to know; what is this hero, this savior of universes doing?

He, obviously, was trying to make fried eggs for his companion.

Within the Tardis Clara Oswin Oswald awoke with a shock. Normally she slept at home but after her last adventure she couldn't stay awake, and spent her time wandering trough the many corridors of the Tardis when she found the room the Doctor had designed for her. It looked very homely and cosy. After discovering that the bed placed in the middle of the room was actully a water bed, though, she had decided to sleep on the red sofa in the room.

She had been sleeping very peacefully when she was awoken by a loud bang, and suddenly she found herself running to the source of the sound. She raced past the great libary and swimming pool to find the Doctor in a kitchen-like, room holding something which worryingly looked a lot like some kind of futuristic gun. And he was pointing it at the already burning cooker.

'Oi! What do you think you're doing?!'

The Doctor twirled around upon hearing her voice and lifted the glasses which he wore when was tinkering with the Tardis.

'No, no, no, no! You are supposed to be sleeping! Why aren't you sleeping?!'

Clara crossed her arms. 'Well, sleeping would be far more easy when there wasn't a crazy madman attacking a cooker with some kind of space gun'

The Doctor looked at the 'space gun' and frowned.

'It's not a 'space gun'. I got it from a man who said it was based on the guns the Cybermen use, and I was quite interested. So we played a game of chess over it, which he cheated in by the way, so I almost lost and I had to-'

Clara interruped him so he wouldn't keep rambeling.

'Doctor! That's not the point! Why are you shooting at a cooker with a gun?'

'Well, I'm cooking of course'

Clara's mouth dropped open upon hearing his answer, living with the Doctor she had heared a lot of strange explinations and answers. But this one definately belonged in her top 10 list of 'Odd things the Doctor said', maybe even top 5.

'Cooking?' She finally managed.

The Doctor nodded frantically while looking at her.

'With a gun? Than what in heavens name we're you trying to cook!?'

'Well, eggs of course.'

'Eggs.'

'Yes, eggs.'

'That's not how you make eggs.'

The Doctor started waving wildly with his hands and pointing to Clara while walking around in the kitchen.

'Of course that's not how you make eggs! But the other way is so boooring, everybody does it that way, and I don't do things the way everybody does them, and this way you don't hav-' That was the moment the Tardis decided that the fire on the cooker was getting out of hand, and so she started the sprinklers.

Clara let out a high pitched scream and jumped backwards out of the kitchen.

The Doctor, still pointing at Clara, was now drenched in water and was opening and closing his mouth, as if he still was speaking.

At that sight Clara burst out in laughing. She hung on to the wall, for fear of falling to the ground.

The Doctor, finally realising how it he looked let out a deep sigh.

'Well, cooking isn't my thing anyway.'

Clara, who finally was able to look at the Doctor again without bursting out in laughter softly muttered the words.

'Don't worry, I can make you something if you're hungry'

The Doctor however didn't seem pleased with her offer and looked dissapointed.

'Me? No no no, it was for you! I wanted to suprise you! You don't sleep often here so I wanted to do something special, but it seems I ruined it'

Clara smiled, the Doctor always knew how to suprise her. (and not always with attacking kitchen devices)

'Well, you know, i always wondered how it would be to have breakfast in the shadow of the Eiffeltower'

The head of the Doctor shot op, he was smiling an had a mischievous spark in his eyes.

'Your wish is my command'

The Docter ran past Clara towards the Tardis control room were he frantically started pushing buttons and pulling levers.

'Paris, here we com-'

Before the Doctor could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the Tardis, who started shaking wildly and making screeching noises. Clara, who had followed the Doctor to the control room, could barely keep herself standing.

'Doctor?! What's happening?!'

The Doctor was running around the control panels trying to stabilise the Tardis.

'Something is pulling us, but I don't know what it is'

'What do you mean you don't know what it is?!'

'It means, Clara Oswald, That I never in my 1000 years of flying in the Tardis have encountered this! Do you know now what I mean?!'

At that point, Clara had decided that the best option in this situation was trying not to fall over instead of trying to figure out what was going on.

Meanwhile, The Doctor was trying everything in his might to escape the grip of whatever was pulling the Tardis out of course.

'Come on, I know you can do it, I know it! Don't give up on me now!

He was getting quite panicked now, not because the Tardis wasn't in his control anymore, that had happened before, but because he didn't know what exactly had the Tardis in its grip. It was indeed not like anything he had encountered before, and the Doctor had a feeling he didn't want to encounter it now either.

Sparks were flying all around him when he put the engines to full power. It seemed to be working, because outside the Tardis there was a loud *BANG*, and then everything went silent.

For a moment, the only sound that was heard was the Doctor's loud breathing.

Then, the Tardis started to shake again, however, less than before.

'Doctor? Doctor! What was that?!'

'Well, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?

Clara was alarmed when she heared the tone of his voice when he said 'Bad news'. Trying to postpone the moment of fear she would feel when he actually told her the bad news, she decided that she wanted to hear the good news first.

'Well the good news is that we escaped whatever was pulling us'

'And the bad news...?'

'The bad news is that we're now crashing on an unknown planet and the Tardis isn't responding, but besides that, there is nothing to worry about!'

For a moment Clara didn't know what to say.

'Doctor?'

He didn't look at her.

'Yes?'

'Are you able to fix it?'

The Doctor stopped, looked at her and said:

'Everything is going to be fine.'

* * *

**Me again!**

**Hope you enjoyed the first bit of the story! please leave a review if you did and don't hesitate to point out mistakes! If I don't know about them I can't fix them, right?**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I have set a goal to write a part of this story everyday, so I hope it won't take too long.**


	2. Miracle

_the universe is big its vast and complicated and ridiculous and sometimes very rarely impossible things just happen and we call them miracles._

_The 11th Doctor_

* * *

At this point, Legolas wasn't sure how the situation could be an worse. He and his patrol were supposed to clear some spider nests near the enchanted river. The spider population there had increased in the last few months and the King had decided that it was getting out of hand.

Legolas had gathered a few warriors which were willing to accompany him

and he had started his journey to the enchanted river. However when they

finally arrived they found that the situation was far worse than they had expected. The nests were far bigger than the nests the normally had to dispose of, and so were the spiders.

Deciding it was too dangerous to attack the spider colony he gave the order to leave and get reinforcements.

But before they could they were ambushed. He didn't know how but the spiders had discovered them. They managed to make a hasty retreat before anyone was killed. There were many wounded and they didn't have the time to treat their wounds.

They halted for the night, only to find that in their retreat they hadn't fled North but South instead. Now they were far from home

without any hope for help.

And of course, it didn't stop there. Every time they tried to head North again they encounterd another setback. Not only spiders had decided to nestle near the river but also Wargs. And those were far

more difficult to escape.

When on an evening they heard the terrifying howls which indicated that the hunt had begun, was it not very difficult to guess what they were hunting.

They had been able to avoid a fight with the Warg pack. But Legolas knew it wouldn't be long when the Wargs would catch up and finish the job the spiders had started. The once powerful patrol was weakend and wouldn't be able to fight off the raging Wargs.

Legolas looked behind him and saw the grim faces of his companions. They were tired. And he knew that he had to stop soon to let them rest. He himself wasn't any better than his was sure some of his ribs were broken and he was bruised everywhere. And to be honest, he was just as tired as his friends were.

They were resting near a open space in the forest. He didn't want to rest on the open space itself because when the wargs attacked they would have an advantage.

Behind him he heared some leaves wristle. He turned around. On the same tree branch stood another Ellon, his silver hair was longer than Legolas's and he was clad in the dark green and brown the Mirkwood warrioirs always wore when on Patrol. It was Celith, his second in command. He looked worried.

'What's wrong Celith?' Legolas whispered.

He didn't want to make more sound than needed, for it was possible that he would alarm those who hunted them.

'We won't be able to go much futher like this. The patrol is hungry, tired and wounded. And with this running away we aren't any closer to getting home.'

Legolas sighed. 'I know, but unless we decide to leave the woods I don't see another option than to flee.' Celith wanted to interrupt him but Legolas didn't let him and continued talking.

'We can't try to fight off the Wargs, we are too weakend and I won't risk losing anybody. Too many people have already died by the hands of the Necromancer. We also can't try to trick the Wargs and try to slip past them. The Wargs are far too clever for that and will be especting that we do something like that.'

Celith grimaced.

'It sounds like we need a miracle'

Legolas smiled but, it didn't reach his eyes.

'It seems this time we do.'

BANG!

All of the members of his patrol grabbed their weapons while they shot up. Some nearly lost their balance and almost fell of the tree branches they were resting on. The sky was lit up by what seemed to be lightning, but the loud bang they heared didn't sound like ordinary thunder.

Something was happening.

'Be on guard everybody!' Legolas didn't bother to whisper anymore. The loud bang had probably alerted every living thing in the forest.

Suddenly everybody could hear an odd kind of wheezing and groaning sound. Which was getting louder and louder with every passing second.

'What in name of Eru...?' Said Alister, one of the soldiers.

Another loud bang accompied with a flash. This time the light was so bright that the elves had to shield their eyes to not be blinded.

Suddenly Celith grabbed Legolas's arm and pulled him with him while he jumped to a tree branch below him. Legolas could hear the screams of his fellow soldier when they also jumped out of the way. And just in time because when his feet touched bark of the bark of the tree, the branch Legolas just stood on was shattered because of the big, blue, object that had

crashed into it. Pieces of broken branches and leaves rained down on him and the other members

from the patrol whilst they stared to the hole the blue object had made. There was a last loud bang when the object crashed into the ground of the open area not far from them.

Then it went silent.

A long time nobody said anything. The only thing that could be heard was te rustling of the falling leaves.

Then Celith whispered; 'Is everybody alright?'

Legolas looked around, besides looking shocked nobody seemed to have any injuries. Not anymore than they already had, that is...

Slowly all of them started to whisper.

'What was that?'

'I've never seen anything like that before.'

'Do you think this is the work of the Necromancer...?

'No, if the Necromancer decided to attack us with falling objects the

objects would have hit the mark.'

'Well, it nearly did.'

Legolas raised his hand and all the whispered conversations went quiet.

He was almost sure that the blue object wasn't the work of the Necromancer. For if it was his work the object would indeed have hit atleast one of them. And it did seem a very poor choice of attack, trying to hit a wildly scattered patrol in the trees.

'Alister, Loth, approach the clearing from the North. Melui and Aran, you approach it from the East. Iomar and Groveren you two do the same from the and I will approach from this position. Pelior you stay here with Aron and Magol, they won't be able to fight if things turn out for the worse.' Magol looked like she wanted to protest, but before she could say anything Pelior shot a warning glance to her. Magol had broken her right arm and wouldn't be able to wield knives nor bow. Aron had a big slash from shoulder to thigh, and it had been infected for a while. Fever had plagued him. But now the wound seemed to finally have started healing. But Legolas didn't want to take the risk for the wound to be reopened. He sure this time Aron wouldn't be able to overcome the same amount of bloodloss as when he had first gotten the wound.

Legolas continued talking. 'When in position wait for my sign before showing

yourself and keep whatever is on the clearing under shot. Whatever you do, don't shoot unless I give the command, understood?'

Everybody looked at him and nodded. Normally he wasn't so stern as a leader. But this time it wasn't normal. They didn't know what to expect and he didn't want to take any risk.

'Okay, you have 5 minutes to take position'

Silently the elves dissapeared to do as they were commanded.

Simultaniously Legolas and Celith grabbed their bows and notched an arrow, and started silently walking over the branches to the clearing.

In the middle of the clearing in a burned area of grass, laid a big, blue box. On it was written 'Police Box, Public call' The words didn't make a lot of sense.

Celith looked at him and said wryly:

'Well, I guess you could call that a miracle.'

* * *

**Thanks to FluffyToaster for taking 84 mistakes out of this Chapter!**

**If anybody has a question about the story or anything else, feel free to PM me or leave a review.**

**And it would make my day if you would leave a review!**

**Have a nice day and till' next time!**


	3. Meetings Part 1

**This is the first half of a chapter called Meetings. I planned to have to release the chapter as a whole but realised that would be way to long. So here is part 1, part 2 will soon follow!**

* * *

_'Tell me, who are you, alone, yourself and nameless?'_

_-Tom Bombadil _

* * *

Seconds ago the Tardis was making horrible, not normal sounding noises. Sparks were flying everywhere. But now, when Clara laid on the ground, The only sound that could be heared was the loud gasping of the Doctor and the frantic beating of her heart. Besides that there wasn't a soun to be heard. Next to her, the Doctor shot up.  
'Now that is what you call a landing!'  
Clara frowned 'Normal people would call it a crash.'  
The Doctor dismissed her comment while loosly wavind his hands.  
'Nonsense, if you can walk away from it without any harm then it is  
considered a landing.'  
'Some won't agree with that you know.'  
It didn't seem like the Doctor was listening any more, he was already walking towards the Tardis control panels.  
'You did it! I knew you could do it! Oh, you awesome, sexy thing!'  
Clara started to get on her feet while she look at the Doctor who lovingly stroked the many buttons the controls consisted of.  
'So... What was that? Why did we crash?'  
The Doctor's head shot up and he looked worried again.  
'As I said before, I don't know. It was a very strong force that was bringing us down. But it wasn't an anti-gravity ray and neither was it some kind of grabbing hook. A gravity ray can't  
actually get hold of the Tardis, I made sure of that. And if it was a hook then the hook would belong to a ship. And the Tardis would detect the ship before it would be able to even come close.'  
Clara wasn't listening any more, but it was funny to watch how the Doctor frantically waved his hands while trying to explain things. When she heard Doctor had stoped talking she answered.  
'Well, I think we won't discover what it is if we stay inside here speculating. Why don't we go outside and have a look?'  
She started walking the door.  
'NO! Are you mad! we don't know where we are! We don't even know if we're able to breath out there!'  
Clara smiled, with a daring glint in her eyes.  
'When did that stop us from doing anything?' And she opend the door and she looked outside.  
The Tardis had landed in a clearing. The ground around the Tardis was black from the fires which were slowely going out. Around the clearing there was a very dense forest. The trees didn't seem to let any light trough. In the trees she could also see gaping hole, like a  
wound, in the branches. Probably were they just had came from, she thought.  
The Doctor, who ran to the door the moment Clara opened it, also peeked outside.  
'Well, it's not the worst place I have encounterd.'  
'But it doesn't seem very homely either.' Clara answered.  
'No, indeed it doesn't...'  
The Doctor walked back into the Tardis. 'I go and find out were we are, and you, Clara, don't wander of!'  
While the Doctor started pushing buttons in the control pad Clara stepped outside on the burned grass. Even though the woods didn't seem very inviting she still was curious.  
However she decided to stay in the clearing, where she could still she the Tardis and the Doctor could hear her when she called for help.  
She looked around. If you ignored the eerie trees and the burned area  
the place was quite pretty. The sun was just rising and she could see rays trough the trees. Nect to one of the little fires she could see an odd flower she never had seen before. The petals were  
white near the end of the petals but went slowly went to pink and then  
to blood red. It was one of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. She carefully wraped her fingers around the stem.

But not careful enough because the moment her fingers thouched the stem a sharp pain shot trough her fingers. Biting on her lips to stop herself from shouting out she quickly pulled back her hand. The damned flower had tricked her and stung her! She could she her thick blood slowely dripping out of the narrow but deep cuts the thornes had made. With every heartbeat her fingers hurt. The cuts didn't feel like ordinary cuts. This wasn't just an ordinary flower with thornes, like roses, this hurt far more.

'Clara! you've got to see this! this is amazing!'

Still holding her hurting hand she turned around to see what the Doctor was so exited about.

There, close to the trees stood a man. She was sure a moment ago there was nobody there. The figure was clad in brown and green clothes, in a way that made him barely visible against the background. He also wore a green cape and his face was hidden by the shadows of his hood. She also could see long silver hair fall to his shoulders. But the most worringly was the bow with a notched arrow he loosely held in his hands. At the moment it wasn't pointed at her. But she was sure that that could change very quickly.

'Uhm...Doctor? You might want to come outside.'

The Doctor seemed the hear her concern in her voice and he answered

while coming outside:'Clara? What's wrong...?'

The Doctor stepped outside, Clara could see he was holding his sonic screwdriver. Immediately he noticed the lonely figure.

'Well, hello there.' he said softly. Then he said louder:'Hello! you don't need to worry, I have here the documents that will explain everything!' With an elegant hand he grabbed his pshycic paper out of his pocket. He stepped forward but immediately the man's bow shot up.  
The arrow was now pointed at the Doctor's face. Clara gasped. The Doctor put his hands up, in one hand he held the pshycic paper, in his other hand held his screwdriver.  
'I would advise you to stay were you are until you have answered my questions.'  
The voice of the man was very melodious and didn't sound as gruff and  
like the normal male voices. But that didn't change the fact he sounded very dangerous  
'There is no need to shoot anybody here, why don't you just lower your  
bow so I can lower my hands, they get tired very fast you know.' The Doctor said everything very relaxed, like his life wasn't in the hands of some crazy man with a bow. The man seemed to be confused by the Doctor's relaxed tone. But it worked because he slowly lowered his bow.  
The Doctor also lowered his hands.  
'Well I'm glad that is out of the way. Now you said you had some questions right? That's very coincidental because I also have some questions that I would like to have answers to! First: Instead of you can I please speak your superior?'  
The man seemed to be absolutly baffeled by the Doctor confidence and  
lack of fear for him.  
'How did you kno-. Nevermind, you're answering me. Now if you would  
answer my questi-.'

Suddenly next to him dropped another man out of the trees. This one didn't hold a bow but had it strapped on his back. He also didn't wear his hood so you could see his face. It looked human, but it didn't aswell. To be fair, his face was far more beautifull than a face she had ever seen.  
His hair was golden and on the sides of his head there were to little braides which kept the hair out of his eyes. The moment his feet touched the ground he started to speak.  
'It doesn't matter Celith, I'll answer his questions if he answers ours', He said while looking at the Doctor. Even though the second man didn't smile either he had something different. Then she saw it. Eve though his face appeared to be serious, there was playful sparkle in  
his eyes. The same the Doctor sometimes had when playing a game of chess. He always looked like that when he fooled someone in believing they had won, while he actually had let them win. And then he lookehow they celebrated. And he smiled  
The Doctor and the golden haired man looked each other into the eyes.  
The Doctor started to smile and his mischievious look was back.  
'I would love to answer your questions if you answer mine aswell'

* * *

**Thanks to FluffyToaster for taking 82 mistakes out of this chapter! With out him this wouldn't even be readable :p**

**And thanks to you all for reading. and PLEASE leave a review. I really want to know what the diehard DW and LotR fans think of this story! I hope I don't dissapoint anybody.**

**Don't be afrad to ask me any questions or give me tips!**

**I see you all next time for part 2 of Meetings!**


	4. Meetings part 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE: My Beta reader is on vacation and I can't seem to contact him. So i re-read the chapter by myself and tried to remove every mistake and error i could find. But you will probably notice more mistakes then normal.**

**Thanks to the geust who left the first review for this story! you made my day and for you i wanted to upload this chapter as quick as i could. Thank you very much!**

* * *

_'You are far to eager and curious for a Hobbit.'_

_-Gandalf the Grey_

* * *

Legolas looked at the man who stood before him. There was something different about him. He didn't know what it was but he was eager to find out. The man started to talk.

'Well, shall we begin then? To answer the qeustion you just asked. I actually didn't know there was someone else with you, I just was bluffing. But as you really had someone with you and this man is your superior, than i suppose it isn't just you two who like to waste time with creeping up and threatening innocent men.'

The Doctor made a twirl, looked around the clearing and shouted:

'HELLO? NO NEED TO HIDE ANYMORE. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!'

But nothing happend. The Doctor frowned for a moment but his frown quickly dissapeard when he looked at Legolas again.

'Well, i suppose it wouldn't be very smart to listen to every stranger in the woods you meet right? BUT, i have answered your qeustion so now is its my turn to ask one!

So, were is... here? he asked while he weakly pointed at the area around him.

Legolas's face didn't betray anything. But he was thinking very hard while he tried to figure out if the man really didn't know where he was or that he tried to fool them. However this wasn't a qeustion that would betray to much information about them, so it wouldn't hurt to answer.

'You're in Greenwood the Great, but outsiders call it Mirkwood. And normally, people avoid these woods

'Mirkwood doesn't sound very inviting, but i geuss it kinda suits this places ' He said while he quickly casted a look at the shadowed treed behind Legolas. 'No, offense ofcourse' He quickly added when he saw the faces of the two men who looked at him, one which still held a bow.

Celith now looked angry but Legolas had only raised an eyebrow.

'Now it's your turn to ask a qeustion!'

Legolas nodded, the man didn't seem to posses and hostality against them. It was a nice chance from the creatures he normally encounterd in the woods. But he didn't know if he should trust him. No matter how nice he seemed

There were many things he wanted to ask; Who was he?, who was his companion?, what was the blue box?, where did they came from? But before he could any of those questions he needed to be sure that the two in front of him weren't allies of the Necromancer.

'Why did you nearly hit us with you, uhm, box?'

'We nearly hit you?! Well then it is noo wonder your friend is so mad at us!' At this, Celith narrowed his eyes and Legolas noticed that he had raised the bow ever so sligthly. The man continued.

'Well, i hope you accept my apoligie. We never meant to do anyone harm! But uhm, why we almost hit you. Well, I had some trouble stearing while we were landing.' The girl next to him started to cough; *cough Crashed *cough* The man shot her a angry look and whispered to her; 'We didn't crash!' After that he continued talking like he hadn't been interrupted

'Again, i'm very sorry. It seems while landing i nearly hit you. But it was in my means to do so.'

Legolas wanted to sigh. The answer didn't make a lot of sense. But this whole situation didn't make sense. A flying Box? And he was trying to land it? On the other hand the man didn't didn't look like he was lying. But there was ofcourse always the possibility the man was a very good liar.

'Well, i guess that it's my turn again.' The man said.

'Why do people avoid this place?'

Again, an odd qeustion. Almost everybody in Middle-Earth knew about the horrors which lived in Mirkwood. Childeren were told that if they didn't behave that the evil spiders from Mirkwood would get them. Or that if they didn't go to sleep fast enough that the orcs which dweld in Dol-Guldur would come and scare them so that they could never sleep again. Some even told about the elves, who would, if the childeren didn't listen to their parents, would turn them into toads.

So it was very peculiar that the man didn't know about the dangers of Mirkwood. But, it wasn't a dangerous qeustion to answer either.

'Greenwood, or Mirkwood, is the house of the Giant spiders from Dol-Guldur. They come eat every living thing they can find. Many travellers or woodchuckers have already fallen pray to their venom. Not only the spiders hunt on the innoncent, but also the orcs who wander trough the Forest. They are creatures who torture and kill everything that moves. But that are just a few of the terrible creatures which life here. If i wanted i could talk until the sun goes down and up again and i woudln't be able to tell you about all the horrors which infected these woods.'

When Legolas stopped talking his voice was bitter. He hated all those creatures which posioned his home. A long time ago the woods were still grand an glorious, people would talk about the wonders of the large forest. It saddend him that now he has to tell this stories about the place he loved and called home.

The Doctor didn't smile anymore. He looked to the man before him. And he saw how it hurt him to talk about the place the Doctor presumed was his home. And it hurt him when he looked into the sad eyes of the man. The Doctor looked again, now he looked closer the man before him he noticed that it wasn't just a man. Normally the Doctor doesn't look at the appearance from the people he meets. For he doesn't care about them. But now he noticed that the person before him had a far more elegant face than normal humans he met. And so was the silver haired man besides him. His voice also didn't sound human, for it was far to melodious and reminded him of soft tinkling. He also noticed something else peculiar. Their ears weren't rounded like human ears were. But they were pointed. The Doctor knew what his next qeustion was.

'I know i'm breaking the rules of our little interrigation but there is something i really really want to know. Because you two clearly aren't human, what are you?'

Legolas raised an eyebrow. All the qeustions he asked were from a man who A: Was very ignorant, B: Just had lost his memory or C: A man who came from far far away.

At this point, he wasn't sure which one it was. He answered

'We're the Firstborn, the Eldar, but men call us elves.'

He didn't feel the need to explain more, he wasn't going to tell the stranger about his and his race's strong and weak points.

The man didn't seem to notice the shortness of the answer

The Doctor touched his ears.

'Well, that explains the pointy ears then, not many humans have those.'

Legolas smiled, He may not know who was this man or where he came from, or if he even told the truth, but something in him told him this man wasn't the enemy. But there were a few things he wanted to know before he could be sure.

'You got to ask two qeustions in a row, so i presume a can ask two qeustions in a row aswell...?'

'Yes, ofcourse!'

'Then, what is the blue box exactly? and what are you two doing here?

The man's eyes lit up.

'This, dear gentlemen, is a TARDIS type 40, mark 1 in all it's glory! it is a time machine and space craft! it can bring me anywhere I want to go! And for your second qeustion. Well, we didn't actually mean to go there, but ehh, something put us off course and whe ehh, actually traveled to an alternate dimension and were forced to make a unplaned landing' While saying the word landing the Doctor shot Clara a warning glance, but Clara only smiled and said nothing.

It was the man's most riducilus answer up to, but, when you thought about it, and compared it the man's qeustion's. It actually made sense... And he thought he actually believed him

The Doctor smiled, it looked like the 'elves' that stood before him finally started to trust him. Atleast, the golden haired one. The silver haired one seemd to still be suspicous. But that only was to be expected. They were still wielding bows as weapons so the Doctor waas as almost sure that they never had heard about space and time travel. Let alone witness an time traveler appear in front of you. But, atleast the arrow wasn't notched anymore. It looked like this time the Doctor and Clara would be able to escape this situation without any scratches and in one piece.

And that was the moment everything started to go wrong.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. Don't be afraid to tell me about any mistakes i made or to ask me qeustion!**

**PLEASE leave a review. You would make my day and it encourages me a lot. The more reviews, the more lickely it is that the next chapter will be out sooner**


	5. Names

**Hello everybody! I still am Bete-Reading the chapter by myself. So if you spot any mistakes please tell me!**

**Thanks to the geust who reviewed! You are amazing! and also thanks to all who subscribed. It means a lot to me!**

**Here is chapter five!**

* * *

_'Doctor, Doctor who?'_

_- Everybody who met the Doctor_

* * *

Legolas was still looking at the man and woman before him when the wheezing and groaning sound returned. The second it could be heard the man screamed out and the woman quickly turned around

'NO NO, You can't go now!' The man screamed out.

That was the moment Legolas saw that the blue box, or TARDIS, had started fading. On the rythem of the wheezing sound the TARDIS appeared and dissapeard again. Next to him Celith raised his bow.

The man started running towards the TARDIS.

'Doctor?! What's happening?! shouted the girl.

'She taking off! but she's taking off without us!'

Legolas didn't know what was going on. But he was sure it wasn't good.

The Doctor was had now reached the Tardis and started bangin on the doors.

'Don't leave us behind! Come on!' He frantically tried to open the doors but they didn't budge.

The wheezing sound started to fade, and the Tardis had dissapeard.

'NO! Why did you leave?! At this point, the Doctor started to mumble angerly and nobody could hear what he said anymore.

Well, Legolas thought, atleast the story of time or space travel seemed a lot more likely, since he just wittnessed a huge big box dissapear in thin air. And unless the man before him was actually a wizard, then the only possible thing would be that he was actually telling the truth

Clara looked at the Doctor. He didn't look happy. But that was to be expected. But she had discoverd a bigger issue. She realised she didn't even know the names of the two men, or elves as they called themself.

'I think this is the right moment to exchange names, right?'

The Doctor heard her statement and started talking immediatly.

'We haven't propaply intruduced yet! My sincere apologies! Where are my manners? Well, I'm the Doctor and this is-' Clara inturrupted him

'I'm Clara Oswald, or Clara Oswin Oswald, which ever you prefer'

Legolas didn't know many people who were called Clara, or Clara Oswin Oswald. But he didn't often go to the settlements of the secondborn, so it could be that Clara was actually quite a common name.

But, Doctor? He was sure that that couldn't be his real name. That meant he was hiding it. What could be the reason that one would hide his name? But, Legolas realised, his companion also called him Doctor. So he was also hiding his name from the ones he trusted. And she didn't seem to have any problems with it.

For now, those two names were enough.

Legolas laid his right hand on his chest. Just on the place where his heart would be.

'My name is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil' While he mentioned his name Celtih flinced. Like he didn't want the names to be said outloud, for everybody to be heard

'And this is Celith, son of Calis, my second in command.'

Celith also placed his hand on his chest and made a little bow. But it didn't look like it was very sincire for he was shooting angry looks at his commander.

The said commander raised his fist and then stretched his fingers. Like he was trying to highfive someone who was far bigger than him. At the same time, Celith let out a soft whistle.

Right after he had streched his fingers six other elves landed it the clearing. They didn't make a sound. They all were clad in the same clothes as Legolas and Celith. All of them were covering there faces, but some quickly lowered the hood after landing on the ground. Others, however, didn't.

'And this is my patrol.'

'I KNEW there were more! See Clara! I still got it!' The Doctor said proudly while he stuck his thumbs behind his suspenders.

'I didn't say any-'

'Doesn't matter, I've still got it'

Clara looked at the other members from the Patrol. They were surrounded. Most of them were still holding their bows. Some even still had their arrows notched. The arrows were pointed at the ground. But she assumed that it really didn't matter if they were pointed at the ground or them. If the elves decided to shoot then they were dead.

She just started to trust the golden elf, Legolas. But now a whole patrol had appeared, she didn't feel as sure as before.

The only ones who seemed relaxed were the Doctor and Legolas.

Before anyone could say something else a eerie howling could be heard. Like wolves preparing for the hunt. Even though Clara knew wolves normally didn't hunt humans. The howling gave her the chills. Goosebumps appeared on her skin. The howling appeared to have the same affect on the elves. They nervously looked around. Like they really wanted to run away from the clearing.

Legolas didn't look happy or relaxed anymore. He now looked more like Celith. Which meant he didn't look as nice as before. He had a concerned look in his eyes.

'Were going. The Wargs must also have heard the loud bangs and will soon come and investigate. Get the provisions and-'

'Wait, but what are we going to do with them?' One of the elves to the left said, while moving his notched arrow in their direction.

Clara tensed. It was a qeustion she was dying to ask. But didn't dare to. Now the TARDIS had dissapeard they couldn't go back. The Doctor had said they were in a different dimension. Which meant that the Doctor couldn't call his many friends and ask for help. Once the Doctor had explained that dimension travel was a little more complicated than timetravel. Timetravel was like jumping in a rivier. You could swim in the water both ways and reach your destination. Dimension travel wasn't like that. You had to puncture the 'skin' of dimension which would open a tiny wound you could go trough. But it was very dangerous. For you didn't know what could come out of that wound, and there was also the possibility you would infected the wound. That was why the Doctor rarely traveled trough the dimensions. Because he didn't want to endanger the people in that dimension. It was possible that anything could slip trough the wound before it could close itself.

Dimension travel was difficult. Without the Tardis it was downright impossible.

So it looked like their fate laid entirely in the hands of the elves. And that was something she didn't like.

Legolas answered the elf.

'If there willing, they can come with us.'

The elves started softly talking to each other. It didn't seem that they were happy about the decision. Or atleast surpised. Another elf stepped forwards and starterd talking

'With all respect Legolas, but you can't be serious! They nearly killed us! They are intruders, the stepped in the realm without the premision of the king!'

Legolas shoke his head.

'If you think we are still in the realm of the king, then you are gravely mistaken. Eventhoug we wish and think we still rule this part of the forest, we don't. The Necromancer has taken control of these parts. The trees are shadowed and angered. We have luck that they haven't turned against us.'

The elf who had asked the second qeustion closed his mouth. He looked away. The words weren't something the Patrol wanted to hear. Because the truth was for some to heavy to bear. When Mirkwood was still Greenwood the Great the elves had ruled all of it. Now, they were exiles in their own woods. Banished to the North of the forest, where they had to fight to not lose that part to.

Clara looked at Legolas, the words he had said also pained him. The playfull spark in his eyes were gone. She couldn't help but think that the truth affected him more than it did the others. She wasn't sure why. But when she was about to ask she noticed the Doctor who, eventhough he didn't look at her, he was warning her not to speak by quickly crossing two fingers. After a second he relaxed his hand again, and all the five fingers were streched again, as if nothing had happend.

That was the moment she realised that the elves weren't speaking english. They were speaking another language. It kind of reminded her of Doctor had warned her not to speak because the elves didn't knew the TARDIS, while being gone, still translated everything for them. And he wanted that to keep that way.

The first elf started to speak again.

'Even if they are not trespassing in the realm, Groveren still has a point. They nearly killed us with there so called 'Timemachine' If Celith hadn't grabbed you, you would have been dead! And if you still want them to come along, they will slow us down. Even now we struggle to outrun the Wargs. I doubt they will be able to walk among the trees like us, stand alone defend themself if the Wargs attack.'

Clara didn't like to admit it, but the elf was right about a few things. She was sure she couldn't climb or hide in the trees as the elves could. And she defiantly couldn't shoot a bow. Maybe the Doctor knew how to properly use a bow. But she doubted he could walk along tree branches without stumbeling.

Legolas looked at the elf who had spoken. Clara was sure that his eyes were now darker than before. First they were blue like a summerdays sky, but now they were the color of the ice of a glacier.

'That's exactly the reason why they can come with us. If you have forgottoen, we are soldier. Our only duty is to protect those who can't do so themselfs. We have sworn to help those weaker and stronger thant us. No matter what it would take. To many lives were lost under the shadowed trees of Dol-Guldur. And for nearly killing us, you heard yourself that it was an accident. And if I remember, Aran, you to had have accidents, and were forgiven for them.'

The elf, Aran, looked like stone. Legolas had mentioned an accident and Clara wondered what that meant. Whatever accident had happend. Aran still rememberd, and eventhough he was forgiven for them, it didn't look like he had forgiven himself

Legolas looked at her and the Doctor. He quickly started to explain.

'Those howls you just heared were a sign that those who are hunting us are coming this way. It won't be long before this place is swarmed with Wargs. And Wargs aren't creatures you want to meet. Now your, uhm, Tardis has dissapeard I assume that you don't can get away the same way you have come here. So if you want to, you can come with us. Our journey isn't easy, and we aren't sure if we can out run the Wargs for much longer. But we will protect you as good as we can. And we know they way in Mirkwood, without a guide, you won't be able to even path.'

The Doctor smiled. He liked Legolas. Even though the elf had just met them, he still wanted to protect them. It warmed the Doctor's heart.

'I'm honoured that you trust us enough to invite us to your party. And me and my companion will gladly come with you. And even though we don't look like much, you will find that we can help you aswell.'

Legolas also smiled. His journey had turned a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! It would make my nice day in a fantastic day!**

**I hope you all will to have a fantastic day :D**


	6. Spiders can be nice

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait! but here it is, as I promised!**

**This chapter has been mainly written by my lovely beta-reader (now co-writer) FlufflyToaster, so a big thanks to him!**

**An even bigger thanks to all who reviewed, you really made my day. Everytime I them the biggest smile on my face would appear!**

**So please, enjoy!**

**-Nadarhem**

* * *

_Roads go ever ever on,_  
_Over rock and under tree,_  
_By caves where never sun has shone,_  
_By streams that never find the sea;_  
_Over snow by winter sown,_  
_And through the merry flowers of June,_  
_Over grass and over stone,_  
_And under mountains in the moon._

_- Bilbo Baggins_

* * *

Rays of gold spilled through the canopy, dimly lighting the ground beneath as Clara, the Doctor and the elves kept a steady, ground eating pace. Still, Legolas looked back with an urging look in his eyes. The wargs could appear behind them any second. Usually, the wood elves would move at least twice as fast, but with these humans joining them, stumbling and falling as they walked through the dense forest, the party was much slower.

The Doctor looked up to the tall, thick trees with their many branches with a mischievous look in his eyes. Clara saw it, and sighed. ''Oh go ahead, you might as well try''. Like an arrow fired from an elven bow, he sped off, nimbly jumping over roots as he went, towards an especially ancient oak. He scuttled up it with surprising speed, and quickly dissapeared in the high canopy, sending a flurry of leaves down, along with a few broken branches.

Legolas' eyes widened with surprise, he hadn't expected the so called ''Doctor'' to be so agile, or brave. Usually only a few chosen scouts frequented the high treetops, to look ahead and plan a path for the main group. As he recovered from this surprise, he looked around and surveyed the party.

Clara looked around uneasily, obviously not adjusted to her surroundings, and she clutched her hand tightly, knuckles white from the effort, apparently trying to hide her pain.

Legolas walked towards her, with a small worrying frown on his face. ''Are you alright?'' Clara looked up with surprise, seemingly only just noticing him. ''Yes, I'm fi-'' She stopped abruptly as she breathed in a sharp gasp of air. ''Okay, maybe I'm not fine. On the clearing I touched some thorny flower, and I hurt myself accidentally. I know it's silly, but it hurts a lot. Kinda funny how something so small can hurt right?'' She said with a small smile.

Legolas' frown deepened as he thought of what this meant. ''Show me your hand.'' His frown deepened even further as he expertly surveyed the cuts. He looked around, and scanned the forest floor as if searching for something. A small ''Aha!'' escaped his lips as his eyed locked on to a strange, leafy purple plant, sprouting from between the roots of a young birch. He walked toward it, plucked a leaf from its stem, and muttered some words in Elvish, sounding thankful. As he walked back he crushed the leaf in his hand, and squeezed the sap over her cuts. Rapidly the throbbing pain flowed out, in thick pulses, and after half a dozen heartbeats nothing remained but a pleasant, soothing feeling. She looked up and showed him a bright, toothy smile. ''Thanks'', she said. ''No problem'', he muttered before walking away. 'Wait! How did you know what flower to look for?' Clara said. He turned around and and smiled. 'You're not the only one to be tricked into trying to pick that flower.'

'So you like flowers to? Or were picking it for someone else?'

Legolas's smile faded and his eyes turned sad.

'I picked them for my mother.' Was all he said.

He turned around and walked away with his shoulder slumped and Clara wondered if she had said something wrong.

As Legolas regained his stern look and walked back towards the center of the party, a massive crashing sound got his attention. His head shot to the left, and at the same time nimble finger pulled out an arrow from his quiver, his bow already raised. As he pulled the feathers to the corner of his mouth, his eyes scanned for movement. A shout came from the trees, ''It's alright, I'm okay! Thanks for asking by the way.'' Clara let out a sound somewhere between happiness and embarassment. ''For gods sake Doctor! Could you stop scaring us to bits!'' He came bounding in from behind a large redwood, ignoring Clara. ''You guys have got to see this! I found some strange pink tree, and a colour-changing mushroom, and a-'' Clara quickly cut him off. ''Alright, alright, what about the spider?'' He frowned, and looked at her suspiciously. ''How did you know that?'' She shook her head, smiling slightly. ''You're kind of covered in webs, Doctor'' He looked down in surprise, as if he only just noticed the thick strands of webbing covering his clothes. He regained his excitement, and continued on. ''But she was HUGE! I tried to speak to her in Spider, but she didn't respond. She did try to hug me though, at least I'm fairly sure it was hugging. And she tried to kiss me! The nerve of some people, or spiders, in this case. Actually, in hindsight, maybe that was a stinger, and maybe she was trying to poison me, probably not though. Oh, and she was kind of chasing me after that, and she may be coming this way, you don't have to worry a bit though, she's very friendly.''

Everyone's eyes had long left the Doctor though, and had fixed on the gigantic mass moving through the shadows behind him.

Clara spoke in a soft, but urgent tone: ''Doctor, you might want to turn around.'' He raised an eyebrow, and whirled, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, and holding it ahead of him like a wand. ''I wouldn't come any closer if I were you'', he said in a confident tone. When she showed no sign of stopping, he dramatically flurried his sonic, which produced a high whine. The spider stopped, shook its head, and continued. Only 15 meters seperated them.

His eyebrow shot up again, and when the same flurry had no effect a second time, his eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to speak.

The sound was cut off in his throat when a single arrow, briefly flashing silver in the light, darted from Celith's bow, and hit the spider in one of its eyes.

It shrieked, and turned around in a whirlwind of legs, quickly dissapearing between the shadows of the forest.

The Doctor's head snapped around to look at Celith. ''Was that really necessary!? You could have killed it!'' Celith looked at him coolly, and simply said: ''Nonsense, that was one of the ancient spiders, and one of the few that haven't been tainted by the shadow, I just scared it off.''

The Doctor huffed, but remained silent, and the group carried on.

After some time, Legolas noticed Celith sending him a questioning glance, a small frown on his face, and motioning him to come closer with his head, his long silver hair flashing in the sun. As Legolas approached, his second in command spoke:

''No offense, but why did you tell these strangers your name? What if they were assassins, come here through vile magic, to kill you? And even if they aren't assassins, they're slowing us down massively. Again, no offense, my prince'' Annoyance flashed across Legolas' face. ''You know I hate it when you call me that.'' Celith smiled slightly, but quickly regained his stern appearance. The subliminal message in his words was obvious though, but Legolas would have none of it. ''We won't leave them behind Celith, too many humans have died already in Mirkwood forest. Besides, we're soldiers, protectors, and we'll protect any innocents, whatever the cost. We mustn't let the Shadow over this forest taint our minds and force us to leave innocents humans behind to die.'' Celith looked abashed, and was about to speak, when his words were cut off by a long howl, much closer than expected. The heads of the entire group shot up in unison, and some of them started for the bows on their backs, as they were stopped yet again, by the bone-chilling sound of a dozen howls, erupting all around them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and if you want to make my day again, then you would achieve that by leaving a review!**

**Till the next time!**

**-Nadarhem**


End file.
